Dex holders in anime world
by engkeat.goh
Summary: Let see what will happen to dex holders from pokespe to anime world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello! This is my fist time to made a fan fiction story, hope you like it!**

* * *

"Okay... Looks like here really is Pallet Town, but different."

This words is come out from a raven hair dex holder who has a red cap, white collar red clothes and blue jeans.

"If really is, then why is different?"

A question from a two pigtails girl who wear a pair of star-shaped earrings, a hat with red ribbon and her hair color, which is dark blue.

"How about just ask someone?

Another question from a blond hair boy with a emerald thing on his forehead.

"It is only way. Where is Dia?"

When two pigtails girl and blond hair boy hear it, they realise that someone missing.

* * *

*Ash's home*

Delia make an apple pie for dinner, but she was interrupt by the sound of her assistant, Mr. Mime from outside.

Delia go out and see the barrier pokemon stop the Munchlax to snatch the honey and a red hat and blue coat boy try to stop his partner too.

"Lax, even you hungry, you cannot snatch others' food!"

The boy tell his pokemon while a sound come out from his belly, then he lands his kneel on the ground.

"I'm hungry~."

* * *

"Red senpai, did you found Dia-kun?"

"No. How about you, Emerald?"

"No."

Three dex holders want to find their friend but they have no idea where to find. But Red suddenly has an idea.

"Crys, use your Arcanine's nose to find Diamond."

"Great idea!"

While the girl say this is great idea, she let out her Arcanine. With Arcanine's nose, they in front of a house as a result.

"Don't tell me that Diamond become a thief and in the house now."

Red jokes with a little fear.

"Red senpai, don't say that! How will Dia-kun become thief?"

Crystal cannot imagine her junior will do such thing.

"But if he hungry?"

Emerald say with 'oh no' face.

Two older dex holders quiet until someone come out.

"Red senpai, Crystal senpai, Emerald senpai, you here!~Want to eat apple pie?"

"He really become thief!"

Three person shock what they see.

"Dia-kun, are they your friend?"

A unknown woman come out with Mr. Mime.

* * *

Three senior apology to Diamond because their misunderstood. Because Delia cannot let Diamond's friend stay outside so she invites them for dinner.

"Red-kun, now I look careful, you has a little similar to my son."

"Your son?"

Red replies in confuse.

"Yes. His name is Ash Ketchum."

Delia takes a photo from somewhere to them. Four dex holders meet three person similar to Red, Misty and Brock with Delia.

When Delia walk away for get some tea, four dex holders start to discuss.

"Looks like not only has another world, but also has another person." By Emerald.

"Don't know how strong he is?" By Red.

"Now you still has that thought, how to explain if you meet?" By Crystal.

"Maybe there have another us. Maybe can use for daibaku show~." By Diamond.

"You still can think that way? By the way, all of this because that weird hole, maybe is that Giratina's work!"

Emerald say with furious. Then, they silence, they remember their friend who were not with him.

Delia come back with tea and ask what happen, then the teenagers say nothing.

They ask where is this Ash, Delia say he will come back tomorrow from his journey.

* * *

*Night*

Crystal sleep in a room and 3 male dex holders sleep together in another room. But Red was standing in front of window to see outside, another his home.

Crystal also cannot sleep well because the situation like this and don't know where are the other, so she come out to get some drink. She meet Delia who look at the photo she let them see before.

"Crys, what's up?"

"Drink. What are you doing?"

"Well, I miss my son suddenly. Maybe is because Red looks like Ash, even their personality is different. My Ash is more reckless and more childish, and Red is more mature, if just look face, Red is more mature and more handsome. Ash start his journey to get the badge and participate Pokemon League, from Kanto to Jotho, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Sometime I worry about him because he know another girl partner at another region and travel with them. Looks like has many girlfriend but he don't know even love. If someone fell in love to him, she will be toilsome. By the way, are you Red's girlfriend? "

"No! We just friend and who I love is..." Crystal blushes and deny before realise what she was trying to say.

"Who?" Delia ask with interest.

"Is Dia-kun? Or Emerald-kun? They are more younger than you."

"No, is..."

"Someone I don't know?"

This time, the girl has not deny, her face just more red.

"What's up?"

Red come down because he hears the voice of them so he come to check.

"Nothing. I want to sleep now, so good night. Oh, by the way, Red, if you just her friend, please help her for her love."

"Delia aunt!" Crystal almost yell but with not noise to Diamond and Emerald who are sleep and Red just blush and smirk.

After Delia go, Red ask who she love, the girl just quiet and say don't ask. Before she want to back to sleep, she told her senior about Ash about Deli told her.

Red thanks Crystal for tell him about this information, and say that pajamas Crystal borrow from Delia is cute to his junior even this pajamas is a little big to the young girl.

Crystal just blushes and thanks her senior's praise, then go back to sleep with hurry.

* * *

**This is not Red x Crystal pairings. Don't misunderstood.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Next day, morning, Viridian City.

"I'm hungry~." Say a blond hair boy named Pearl with a Chatot repeats 'I'm hungry' two times. They want to eat but they don't know where they are and money at here are different from their world. Until several minutes, they realize they are Viridian City (another version).

"Me too." Say a black hair boy named Gold with a cap and a goggle, his Ambipom made a tired voice beside him.

"Come on, I'm also starving so just stop arguing!" A brown hair blue clothing girl named Sapphire is annoying by the boys.

"Green senpai says he want to check something so we wait but it is boring."

The black hair boy says in boring and hungry, then he saw a small package on the ground. The package pickup by him has theword that say 'To Pokemon Center.' . Because it is too bore, so the black hair boy decide to send it, not to mention, the Pokemon Center is close from here. Another two teenagers join him too. But they don't know, there has two people and one Meowth hide in the bushed outside the Pokemon Center.

"Look, James! The package you drop was pickup by that trio!"

"And two of them is that girl and Sinnoh boy. Thanks them for help me, then I don't need go to pickup."

"And thanks to you, we almost fail our mission meow!"

The Meowth scratch the man who named James, made him yell in pain but stop by a woman named Jessie for hide themselves.

There are a guard in front of the door, Gold told them about the package. When a guard take the package, a boy come out in rush and another boy chase him. Second boy hit the guard accidentally made the guard throw the package away and made it lands at ground and...

**Boom!**

...explode.

Everyone, include the two boy, see the place that was explode in shock.

"I don't know what was happen but I know what should I do." Gold say in calm, and then "Run!".

When the dex holders run, the guard catches Pearl's hand, Pearl catches Gold's hand, Gold catches Sapphire's hand.

"Don't expect to run!" By the guard.

"Pearl, what are you doing? Hurry up to let go your hand!" By Gold.

"I don't want! I don't want to catch with only me!" By Pearl.

"You fellow! Can't you say 'Don't worry about me! Hurry up to run away!' the word like this?" By Gold.

"You don't need worry about me! You go to hell with yourself!" By Sapphire.

"You shut up! Even want to go also need to take your soul together!" By Gold.

Behind the bushes, the trio endure to not laugh by this farce.

"You don't need wor...ry about...me. You go to...ha ha ha!" By Jessie.

"This is the most funny thing that I ever see!" By James.

"Don't laugh! We need to work...now meow!Puff!" By Meowth.

* * *

Several minutes.

"Really weren't us! We don't know that is the bomb!" Gold tries to explain that they are innocent, but the policewoman doesn't believe.

Officer Jenny says they can explain after to the police station. What is this day? Went to another world, separate with some friend, hungry, now want to do good thing but the result is this!? And how to say when the police asks their name or where they come from. By the way, where is Green?

Pearl says that this can use for joke show but if is reality, at least don't happen to him. And Sapphire, she is mad, she want to beat something to vent her fury.

Suddenly, a voice with fear come out from Pokemon Center get the attention of everyone. Three dex holders and the polices rush into room where the voice come even the polices want to stop the suspects. Then they meet two person in white cloth with R symbol in front of the cloth and one Meowth take the pokeball away and into the bag.

Pearl asks who are them, then they reply:

_We hear voices saying this and that..._

_We come along in a swift current of light..._

_The wind!_

_The land!_

_The sky!_

_The danger we will deliver to the world!_

_The crisis we will convey to the universe!_

_Whether angels or demons, if you call the name,_

_The captivating echo that shakes everyone..._

_Musashi!_

_Kojirō_

_And Nyarth!_

_The stars of the era are us!_

_We are the invincible..._

_Team Rocket!_

_Sōnansu!_

With a Wobuffet come out, they end.

Pearl:"Are the team rocket like that?"

Gold:"At least I can tell you this is the most funny team rocket that I ever see."

Sapphire:"I never thought that here has team rocket, but the question is can the pokemon talk?"

Pearl:"I has one can talk."

Sapphire:"Your Chatot not count."

Suddenly, Gold reminds the bomb package.

"Are the bomb package we pick belong to you?"

"Yes! When I lost it, I don't know how to do. Thanks your help to deliver it. This make us more easy to steal pokemon." Say James with a complacent smirk.

"And your joke show!" Say Jessie while stop her mouth to laugh.

"So that is your fault to make us be wronged." The three dex holders angry with fire in their eyes.

"By the way, never thought that we will see you two at here."

A question mark appear at above each dex holders' head. Before they ask, team rocket use smoke bomb to disturb their sights. When the smoke scatter, two human, Meowth and Wobuffet already in the hot air balloon on the sky.

Gold says that maybe they know another two of them, but they must take the pokeballs back. He let out his Togekiss and use ExtremeSpeed to make a hole on the hot air balloon. Before the hot air balloon fall down, when team rocket yell in shock, the bag that contain the pokeballs they steal is falling, and then retrieve by the polices. After the hot air balloon is landing with rush, Togekiss use Giga Impact itself to send team rocket fly to the sky.

"Why is this thing happen to us?" By Jessie.

"By the way, that two kids look like don't remember us." By James.

"Who know that?" By Meowth.

"Sōnansu!" By Wobuffet.

"What a bad feeling (Sōnansu)!" This is final word they shout before disappear from the sight of dex holders.

"This is the first time I see human fly so high." By Gold.

"I hope they will not die." By Pearl.

"Me too." By Sapphire.

"What a scene you make." By Green.

Three juniors shock that gym leader appears from behind of them. They ask Green what information he get.

Green says he only know they cannot see inside pokeball in this world, but the truth is he is suffer in the toilet, he never want to check something, he just get this information accidentally after coming out from the toilet. Of course, his juniors don't know about this.

Afterwards, the four dex holders want to go to Pallet town. But before they go, Gold see the televison in the shop. Sapphire want to call him, but when she reaches him, they meet a boy they know in the television.

"Ruby!" This is what they can thought at that time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

*Ash's home*

Red and Emerald wake up and come down through the stair. They move to the direction that has good smell spread. There are Diamond and Crystal who help the owner of this house to made breakfast, looks like a family. 'Mother' calls 'daughter' to cut fruit for juice, 'daughter's small brother' made mushroom soup. When Crystal turn around and greet to the boys who just wake up, the boys blush that a young beauty with an apron greet to them with spirit smile.

When Red want to sit down, Delia calls him to pick some tomato from outside. Because they owe her, so Red does what Delia instruct. After Red go out, Delia meets short Emerald and surprises that this is Emerald's true form after she know that Emerald has equipment that made him looks tall. She thinks Emerald is cute when his hair straight down and without equipment that made him tall. Emerald fells shy and blush about this.

*Outside Pallet Town*

Four figures fly to a tree and stay on it.

"Damn! That Togekiss! When I meet it I will let it know terrible of what it done to me! And it's trainer!" An angry sound come out from a woman on the tree.

"I still don't get it. Why that two don't recognize us?" The blue hair man still kink this question.

"Forget about it! Now where are we meow?" A Meowth says while looks around them.

"Sōnansu!" A Wobuffet...just make a voice.

Suddenly, a group of Spearows glare them from around them. Two humans and two pokemons sweatdrop to what them see.

"What a bad feeling (Sōnansu)!" The sound of them resounded the sky.

*Ash's home*

"Wow! Your pokemons look so strong." Delia admires dex holders' pokemons except Diamond's Regigigas because it will has some trouble with legendary pokemon at here. "And Red-kun has a Pikachu like my Ash."

"Your Ash also has a Pikachu?" Red ask unexpectedly. "Yes. And is his first Pokemon. He has many pokemons at Professor Oak's home."

_Professor Oak._

When four teenagers hear what the older woman says, they thought that their friends who separate with them. They don't know where they are, they only know the missing dex holders will find Professor Oak or another professor for information, like call with telephone or come to Pallet Town. Even here is another world, that is only choice them can choose.

They remember that Professor Oak from their world wants to research Giratina and the world it lives, so he sends them to there with Sinnoh group's guide. But when they to the destination, even Sinnoh group also confuse by two holes on the air. There only one hole when they come. And maybe is because Diamond's constitution is easy to connect to the Giratina's world, when he closed one hole, the hole suddenly suck them in. When they wake up, they meet Pallet Town not far from them. Before they be sucked, the grass dex holders were most close to Diamond, and then is fire, the water dex holders were most far away, and Yellow was between fire and water dex holders. Of course they don't remember their places that time.

"How about let us meet Professor Oak?" When Red ask, his companions (human) surprise but them calm to normal because there is no way they will just sit and wait. With Delia guide, they in front of Professor Oak (another version)'s home.

A boy meet Delia and come to greet, he let them in and ask who the four person with the woman. Delia introdeces them to the boy and introduce the boy named Tracey to the dex holders.

Tracey has a little surprise that a boy similar to his friend but he doesn't care about that. He tells that Delia's son and his friend just come a few minutes ago.

Delia doesn't resentful about her son has not go back home first, she tells Tracey that the dex holders want to meet Professor Oak, then she finds out that Red and Diamond are missing.

*Another place*

Red asks where Diamond go, Diamond says that his Munchlax is running to the place that has smell of food. Then they meet Professor Oak who feeds the pokemons. "Who are you? Young boys." The professor asks with good mood.

"I'm Red."

"I'm Diamond and you can call me Dia for short." Diamond says while stop his Munchlax to eat other pokemons' food.

Diamond requests the old man for some food to his pokemon. The old man just give it and ask why they here. Red doesn't know how to explain before Diamond says they come for food which made Red fall. The professor just laugh and take them to meet someone, then he says that Red similar to Ash which Red hears three times.

Then they meet, include Crystal group who meet Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder, Misty, Brock and a girl similar to Platinum named Dawn with Piplup on her hands. When Diamond calls Dawn 'Ojousama' by mistaken identity, Dawn just blush because that call and ask why Diamond calls her like that. As well as Diamond apologies by his mistaken, Misty compares Red with Ash and say that Red was more handsome than Ash, this made Ash quarreled with Misty. When Red meet Misty and Brock, he reminds his three gym leader friend, Misty, Brock and Erika.

After introduce, Ash went out to meet his pokemons at outside, Red lets his Pikachu play with Ash's Pikachu. Then Ash challenges Red to prove him is stronger than Red because Misty's irony. Red want to see how strong his counterpart was, so he accepts.

At the same time, team rocket hide in the bushes and see the scene. When they meet a boy similar to Ash with his Pikachu, they remind the girl who looks like May and the boy who looks like Barry, and Brock starts the fight as a referee.

"Pikachu use **Thunderbolt**!" Ash starts the attack first. When electric attack hits Red's Pikachu, Ash feels great and say great with childish.

"You really naive you know? Are you really get the 32 badges from 4 regions?" Red says when he see his counterpart likes that.

"What you mean?"

"If you just want to hit the target it is okay, but you doesn't look like want to paralyze and think that electric move is super effective to electric pokemon."

"For me it is best if hits enemy, and even type is disadvantage to us, we will overcome it!" Ash answers with confidence.

"...I agreed your point, but I will not let my guard down like you, because some result only know after the attack is finish."

Red says and his Pikachu do not feel pain with it's tail insert in the ground. "My Pika use **Iron tail** insert into the ground to minus power of your attack, and not only you can overcome disadvantage."

"Wait, when did you call your Pikachu to do that? You not even speak a word!"

"Em, you can say experience or we know a long time. Pika, use **Iron tail**!"

"Pikachu, you use **Iron Tail** too!"

Two Pikachues clash with their stiffen tails then retreat.

"Pika, use **Thunder**!"

Electric come out from Pika to the sky and fall to above Pikachu. Ash let Pikachu dodge, but the thunder hit the ground and make the rock fly, some hit Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouts in worry.

Pikachu stands up for it's trainer, but it meets two Pikachu rush to it. One is Pika, another is different to normal.

"**Iron tail**!" Shouts Red from another side.

Two Pikachues make their tail become hard as iron and attack pikachu from left right two side. "Pikachu! Why you use two Pikachu? It is not fair!"

"This is **Substitute**, a move to made a counterpart. Pika, use **Quick attack**, then **Slam**." Pika attacks furiously to Pikachu.

"Come on Pikachu! Use **Iron Tail**!" Pikachu uses it's stiffen tail to hit Pika but Pika's **Substitute** block the attack and dissappear, then hit by Pika's **Slam**.

Red lets his Pikachu use **Thunderbolt**, but Ash calls his Pikachu dodge with spin. This action make dex holders surprise and then Ash calls his electric partner use **Volt Tackle**, Red still in surprise but call his partner use **Volt Tackle** too with quickly.

A big explosion appear on the battle field, after the sight clear, two Pikachues still stand, but one Pikachu fall down after a few second.

Brock surprises what he see, but he has not forget his work as a referee. "Pikachu can't fight! So the winner is Red's Pika!"

After Brock's announce, Pika kneels tiredly. Red check his partner and Ash do the same.

"You did great, Pikachu. Now rest."

"Pika."

"Thanks, Pika. You can rest now."

"Pika."

Ash lets Brock take care his Pikachu and Misty taunt Ash that she is right that Red is more stronger than him but Ash just speechless. Red know his mood now so he comfort his counterpart, then Ash turn back his mood and say that he like to challenge him again next time. Three younger dex holders glad that their senior is win and congratulation to him.

Suddenly, a voice of explode and smoke come out from the house, three figures come out with Pikachu in the cage and a voice of Brock come out too. "Ash! Is Team Rocket! They get your Pikachu!" Then the owner of the sound comes out too.

"What you say? Team Rocket?" Red calls in surprise. The dex holders never thought that team rocket in this world. But then they meet something that they will never forget.

_We hear voices saying this and that..._

_We come along in a swift current of light..._

_The wind!_

_The land!_

_The sky!_

_The danger we will deliver to the world!_

_The crisis we will convey to the universe!_

_Whether angels or demons, if you call the name,_

_The captivating echo that shakes everyone..._

_Musashi!_

_Kojirō_

_And Nyarth!_

_The stars of the era are us!_

_We are the invincible..._

_Team Rocket!_

_Sōnansu!_

With a Wobuffet come out, they end.

The dex holders silence to this.

"Are team rocket like this?" By Diamond.

"At least this is most funny team rocket that I ever see." By Red.

"By the way, can Meowth talk?" By Crystal.

"Pearl has one can talk." By Emerald.

"His Chatot doesn't count." By Crystal.

Misty says they are bad guys who steal pokemons, then Emerald says let him handle this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Pikachu uses electric attack to break the cage but fail because this is use to catch electric pokemon, it calls it's trainer in worry.

"Pikachu." Cries Pikachu.

"Pikachu! I'm come to save you now!" Ash says while he run to it but stop by Emerald. Emerald tells him to calm down and leave it to him.

Emerald releases his Mr. Mime from pokeball into the battle field and stay beside it. Team Rocket want to escape quickly, but Jessie wants to teach a lesson to the blond hair dex holder who she thinks is arrogant. Her companion advise her but she doesn't care, she releases her Seviper and James releases his Carnivine and bite by his grass partner.

Jessie orders her poison type pokemon use **Poison tail** and James orders his grass type pokemon use **Bite**, Emerald dodges the attack with his physic pokemon. Everyone except the dex holders feel srange that why Emerald moves with his pokemon, can't he just stay here? Misty asks Red why Emerald do this, Red just confuse by her question, then he says this will more easy to order his pokemon and know his pokemon's situation, maybe it is same if just stay behind, but sometime it will more understand situation like what happen in the smoke.

Misty nods and look back to see Emerald runs with his Mr. Mime to avoid Carnivine's **Bullet Seed**. Jessie laughes that the only thing Emerald do is run and order her Seviper use **Bite**, but then weird thing happen. Seviper blocks by the invisible wall, Jessie know that Mr. Mime use **Barrier** or **Light Screen** so she makes her pokemon changes direction but there also has the wall which block Seviper to advance, then everyone meet unexpectedly that Emerald and Mr. Mime are standing on the air.

"You are in my room now, if you want to escape, then you need to find out the exit in this room. But can you find it?" Emerald asks with confident smile.

"When you do that meow?"

"When I run."

When Jessie hears, she feels humiliation that she laughes him only run to avoid them. James wants to find the exit but the exit is nowhere to find. Meowth wants James orders Carnivine use Bullet Seed to Mr. Mime, but before they do, Emerald lets his pokemon use **Psybeam** and make Seviper and Carnivine faint.

"Two down!" Says Emerald with grin and victory-shape hand.

Team Rocket withdraw their pokemons and everyone except the dex holders look at the scene that amazing.

"Wow! This is amazing, Emerald-kun." Ash's mom says with exciting.

"I never expect that he will imitate me." Crystal remembers the first time her meet with Ruby and Sapphire.

"You means you uses this tactic before?" Misty asks while still amaze by the scene in front of them.

But suddenly, a robot as tall as Emerald's position comes out from the underground. It has a R symbol on it and Team Rocket are standing on the robot. The trio insert the cage that contain Pikachu in the hole of R symbol and go into the robot , Pikachu suddenly feel it's electricity is absorb. Team rocket say this robot has the function that can absorb electric power for energy, then control it to catch Emerald and Mr. Mime. The dex holder and his pokemon jump down with rush and the barrier house is disappear.

When Ash wants to do something, Cystal says this is her turn now, if want to 'catch' Pikachu then leave it to her, then she says something.

"First, don't let the target has the chance to escape."

When Team Rocket want to escape, Crystal release her Xatu and use **Confusion** to float the robot.

"Second, weaken the target. Hitmonee, use **Mach Punch**,** Comet Punch** and **Sky** **Uppercut** to rescue Pikachu from the hole."

With Hitmonchan's continuous attacks, the symbol R of the robot on the air is break, there has many crack on it and the window of the control room where Team Rocket are was break, then the cage of Pikachu is falling from the hole and the robot want to pick the cage.

"Third, make the target into some status effects."

Crystal throw a pokeball on the air and then kick it through the window to the control room. Then a Parasect is appearing in the control room.

"Parasee, use **Stun Spore** to them!" Then the trio into paralyze status and cannot control the robot.

"Fourth, catch the target. Xatee, take the cage of Pikachu back! Parasee, take your pokeball and back too! Hitmonee, you come back too!"

After the catcher's pokemons come back and the girl takes the cage to Ash,

"Capture is complete!" The girl says with sweet smile.

Except the dex holders, everyone open their mouth in shock, while Ash surprises too but not forget to thank her and Delia is exciting that the work the young girl do.

But at the same time, Jessie pushes a button accidently, then the robot start to thrash. Then the robot come to them, but washed away by Pika's move that surprise everyone again and except the dex holders again.

"Pika, use **Surf** to wash them away."

The big wave appear and Pika is above it with a surfboard-like thing under it's legs. then the robot is washed away by the big wave and Pika surfs back to Red's side.

But the robot stands up again and Team Rocket still not give up even they surprise by a surf Pikachu.

"How about let me fight too?" Diamond says with a pokeball on his hand.

"You want to use it?" Emerald looks inside the pokeball in Diamond's hand and ask with a 'look like it will more interesting' face.

"Because I thinks it will more interesting." Red and Crystal know what Diamond means and not stop him. When everyone don't know what are they talking about, Diamond releases his Colossal Pokémon.

"Come out! Gi!"

Everyone, except the dex holders again, drop their jaws to the ground. The boy who was look like most weak in this four person has such legendary pokemon.

"Wow! What a big pokemon! Why you never show me this pokemon at home?" Except Delia who doen't know about legendary pokemon, she thinks that is just a pokemon from somewhere even it was truth.

"Gi, use **Crush Grip**!" With Regigigas' power, the robot is crush and explode. The Team Rocket are flying to the sky second times in today.

"No way! Why are we so bad luck today? And why that boy has Regigigas?" By Jessie.

"By the way, did that girl we meet at Sinnoh region before?" By James.

"Forget about it meow. It is not important meow." By Meowth.

"Sōnansu!" By Wobuffet.

"What a bad feeling (Sōnansu)!" This is second times they say this lines in today.

"Tha...that...that was awesome! How you catch Regigigas?" "Piplup!" Dawn and her Piplup scream.

"If this legendary pokemon obeys to Diamond, then that mean Diamond's trainer level is legendary rank!" Brock is hard to belive that slow boy has such pokemon in his team.

"Diamond, let me challenges your Regigigas now!" Ash feels so excited that he will battle with this powerful pokemon.

"You can't win even Red's Pikachu and still challenge it? There is no way you can win. I don't think you can win even one of them four person. And how you train your Pikachu **Surf**? My dream is become Water Pokemon Master, please teach me!" Misty turn her face to Red and question, her eyes are illuminating, she wants to know how to train and then capture a Pikachu.

"Dia-kun, can let me research your Regigigas?" How Professor Oak, the pokemon professor will let this chance in front of him go. Tracey start to draw Regigigas in hurry.

"This is unbelievable!" Gary appears from behind them. When the dex holders meet a boy similar to Green, they surprise then calm down immediately because in their world, Green also is Professor Oak's grandson.

"Gary, when did you come?" Dawn ask.

"From Ash fights that guy's Pikachu." So that he was at here from the beginning.

"This four people, everyone of them are stronger than I thought." Says Gary while he looks at Regigigas, Diamond, Red and Pika.

"Yes. And they are good children too! By the way, so that is why you was not let me see this pokemon is because it is a legendary pokemon." Delia says with proud like they are her children.

"It will be great if my son is like you." Ash falls by his mother's words.

Suddenly, Brock realizes that Crystal's dress up is like Lyra, then Dawn and Ash realize too. But for Ash, it doesn't matter, he want to fight this Regigigas now. But Diamond withdraw his large partner and say:

"How about fight with my another pokemon?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"If you can beat my one pokemon, then I will use Regigigas as your wish."

Diamond's seniors never thought that Diamond will say such words, but they don't care too much. Ash wants to battle the Regigigas quickly, so he accepts.

"First say, I has 32 badges from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. How many badge you has?" Include Ash, except dex holders, everyone think that Diamond has many badges if he has Regigigas.

"I has no badge, no even one."

"What!? No even one? Don't lie! How you catch Regigigas with no even one badge?" Ash asks with unbelievable.

"But my two Pokémons battle with gym leader one time with borrow them to my friend. And I only catch one Pokémon in my whole life, another four is giving by the others, and Gi, my Regigigas chose me as its Trainer itself. So I only has six Pokémon. Say incidentally, Gegigigas is my sixth Pokémon."

"No way! You mean you never battle and Regigigas accept you as it's Trainer? And you only has six Pokémons! Did you open it's heart to make it accept you?"

"Actually is it just come out and help me in some battle and then follow me."

"Are you kidding me? You no even do something and it follow you by itself!? Why someone like you who with no badge can get Regigigas and I already get 8 badges but still did not accept by my Charizard and try so hard to made it accept me? How many region you travel?"

"One region, Sinnoh region."

"Only one!?"

"Ash, Diamond must be some kind of genius, if he wants to become Pokemon Master too he must be the strongest Trainer in the history and all the world, so be careful!" Misty calls Ash to calm down and Red thinks his counterpart is some kind of weak even after the battle of two Pikachues.

"Anyway, please let me research your Regigigas after the fight okay?" Professor Oak begs Diamond and Diamond accept.

When Ash meet Diamond uses Torterra, he uses Torterra too, then Brock the referee starts the fight.

Ash lets his Torterra use **Rock Climb,** then the ground below Diamond's Torterra rise up, and then the claws of Ash's Torterra grows longer and climb up the rising ground to attack another Torterra. Diamond orders his Torterra use **Earthquake** to shatter the rising ground and fall with the opponent and attack with **Wood Hammer**. The powerful physical move that same type with it's user, the heavy Pokémon that good with physical attack from the swell, it creates a critical attack to Ash's Pokémon. Ash's Torterra lands on the ground with his back, Diamond use this chance to use **Crunch**, then pull it to the other side.

After Ash's Torterra turns it's legs back to the ground. Ash orders his partner to use **Leaf Storm** to protect itself. The **Leaf Storm** surrounds and attacks Diamond's Torterra crazily. But Diamond's Torterra endures it. Diamond lets his Torterra use **Giga Drain** to absorb the power and Ash lets his Torterra use **Energy Ball** attack continuously.

Finally, the end of two grass type moves that one absorb and one attack is come. It is obvious that Diamond's Torterra is more spirit than it's opponent.

Ash wants his tired partner use **Razor Leaf,** but before his Torterra uses **Razor Leaf**, it hits by a weird move of Diamond's partner.

"Tru, **Dia's One-Mach-**..."

Before Diamond finishes his words, Ash's Torterra is hit by a super high speed leaf at right side of it's back. The leaf still advance, it cut down some trees and insert into the rock, then the rock cut into half and the leaf stops finally. The Torterra who was hit by that leaf is faint too.

"**A****nd Only Razor Leaf**!"

Everyone don't know what was happening, they silence and the only sound they hear is Emerald's whistles, Red's consider that Diamond win and Crystal's praise. Then Diamond starts to explain what was happen.

"**Razor Leaf** is a move that attack with the leaves, if more leaves then more slow. But what will happen if only one leaf?"

"Wait, that mean you can end the fight more quickly if use that move successive and win this battle!" Brock says in surprise, he never think that usage of **Razor Leaf**, not even one of them.

Ash checks his fainted partner in worry. He comforts his Torterra then withdraw it into it's Poké Ball.

"Looks like Diamond doesn't need to use Regigigas." Says Emerald while Brock announces Diamond's victory.

"Wow! I never expect that **Razor Leaf** has usage like this." Says Dawn.

"Me too! I never think that I will lose to two Trainers in one day." Says Ash.

"Pikachu!" Says Pikachu.

"Even the slow guy like Diamond can beat you. You are luck that you never meet them in the league. Even Diamond is more maturer than you." Says Misty.

"Why Diamond is more maturer than me?" Ash feels a bit angry to this.

"If you win you will 'oh yeah! oh yeah' and carry away like a child, you always like that and they not. Not even Diamond has Regigigas and Red's Pikachu can use **Surf**, you also see that how Emerald fight and how Crystal save Pikachu. They just like some kind of Elite Four. I think only Elite Four and Champion can win."

"Now lose but that's nothing! I will train hard with my Pokémons and become more stronger and become Pokémon Master!"

"You always win with luck or some drama scene, you really think you can beat them? They would become more stronger too."

"Yes! I'm sure I can!" Ash says with determined.

When Crystal hears it, she giggles.

"What you laugh? Crystal. Are you think I can't too?"

"No, I just somewhat happy."

"Huh?" Ash doen't know what the girl happy, even the dex holders too.

"I hears about that Red-senpai was like you when he started the journey." Crystal tells an information that surprise Red and Misty.

"What!? Red was like that too?" Misty can't believe that the mature boy who similar to Ash was same with Ash when small.

"Look Misty, Red is same with me so I can become Pokémon Master." Ash start to carry away.

"But Red-senpai become mature before he finishes his first and only journey." Crystal tells again.

"What? Red only travel one region?" Shouts Ash that he travels four regions and this Red only travel one region.

"And you not even grow up a little after four region." Misty teases Ash again.

"By the way, how you know that?" Asks Red.

"The one who gives you the Pokédex told me."

_Oh, Professor Oak._

When Red knows the answer, Crystal speaks again.

"But you still have same point."

"What? How Red and Ash same even their face are similar?" Misty doesn't think that someone like Red has same with Ash.

Crystal turns her face back to Red.

"You must know the answer right? **Fighter**." Even is question, but tone is certain.

Red just silence a while and say "I thinks I know what your mean."

Misty hears their talk and see the situation, then she suddenly know(mistake) one thing.

"By the way, you two are in red shirt and blue trouser, and wear a hat too." Misty says with an evil smile.

"Eh?" Two dex holders suddenly shock by this situation.

"And you two just like only you two know something, are you two a cou..." Before Misty can finish, Crystal interrupts quickly and tension.

"No! We not couple! We're just friends!" While Crystal explains, her face is red than before.

"I'm not even say 'couple' yet, and you calls Red 'Red-senpai', you must admire him or what, am I right?" Misty just stop and watch the blushed girl with evil smile while Emerald glares Red.

"No! It's truth!"

"Come on! How you has not fall in love with this handsome boy? Or your love is Diamond?"

"Ah! Red-senpai, help me to explain!"

"You finds your boyfriend when you're in trouble."

"No! Is...Ah!"

"Ha ha." Red blushes by this misunderstanding and imagine him marries with Crystal then shock his head.

"Hey, what love?" By 'idiot'.

"The child doesn't need to know." By Misty with contempt eyes.

"What you mean 'child'?" Ash angry that his friend says him like that and Pikachu just shake it's head.

"Crystal-san, may I ask something?"

Crystal happy that Dawn helps her but don't know what her want to ask.

"When you save Pikachu, you says first, second or sort of thing, are you talent something? And why you call Red fighter?"

"Oh that, actually we have special skills. Mine is Pokémon catching, and I am known as the **'Catcher'**, and Red-senpai's is Pokémon battling. As such, he is called the **'Fighter'**. Dia-kun also has an ability to analyze the situation at hand - when something strikes him as illogical, he will attempt to make sense out of it. Dia-kun has a somewhat natural instinct to judge how a Pokémon feels and can be quite observant when something arouses his interest. He is driven by emotion, thus associated with Mesprit, so he is **'Empathizer'**. Emerald has the ability to determine the birthplace of any Pokémon by sight. He uses this ability along with his gun to calm rampaging Pokémon. Emerald carries several gadgets with him, primarily his extendable mechanical hands. He also has a pistol that shoots soil from various places around the world. By shooting a Pokémon with a "seal" of soil from its birthplace, the Pokémon is calmed by a sense of nostalgia, so he is **'Calmer'**."**  
**

After Crystal finishes her explain, the four dex holders meet the group in surprise and silence, then Delia breaks the silence.

"Wow, I never thought that all of you are so amazing!" She says in admire.

"Diamond meets Mesprit too? I, Ash and Brock seen it too!" By Dawn.

"You are like the Elite Four! No, is more amazing than Elite Four. You can say you are Genius Four." Misty starts to admire them.

"If like that, then my special skill is Pokémon battling, same with Red!" By Ash.

"Idiot, don't embarrass yourself. Even it is truth, you are weaker than them. Even still has two no fight yet, I don't think you can win them." By Misty.

"Hey! Can you stop talk me?" By Ash.

Dawn asks the dex holders what their starter Pokémon are to start the journey, but the dex holders don't know what she talking about. Everyone surprise that they don't know this basic and tell them about three starter Pokémon from different region, Pokédex and not only eight Gym. Ash laughes them that they don't know even this and say by Misty at least they are more stronger and maturer than Ash.

Four dex holders say that they have not experience that but they were given this type of Pokémon and Pokédex from their region by someone. Then they let out their Venusaur, Meganium, Sceptile and Torterra.

"All is grass type?" Says Brock.

"Grass Four." Misty plays a joke.

"Are all genius use grass type starter Pokémon?" Asks Dawn.

"All of them are strong and healthy. By the way, Dia-kun, can let me research your Regigigas now?" By Professor Oak.

"Okay.~" By Diamond.

And the meantime, the fire group is flying to Pallet Town, but they meet some problem.

"Where are they hide?" By Gold with Togekiss.

"And why they fly to us from the sky?" By Sapphire with Tropius.

"Just hurry to find them then we need to go to Cerulean City. After go to Pallet Town." By Pearl with Chatot.

"And I still can't believe that the Meowth you say really can talk." By Green with Charizard.

In the bushes, Team Rocket curse their bad luck.

"Why are we so unlucky today?" By Jessie.

"And looks like that three kids have some different than I know." By James.

"By the way, I'm hungry meow." By Meowth.

"Sōnansu!" By Wobuffet.

"What a bad feeling (Sōnansu)!" This is third times they say this lines in today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"This is yummy! Just like Brock's!" Misty praises Diamond who cooks the food.

"Thank for comment." Says Diamond while gives Pokémons food.

"This is good that can eat Dia-kun's food again. And Brock's too." Says Delia while eats.

"Thank for eat." Says Brock while helps Diamond to supply the food for Pokémons.

"Is it taste good? Pilpup." Dawn asks her first Pokémon and Pilplup replies with happy.

Except Professor Oak, Tracey and Gary who start to research Regigigas, everyone sit outside and eat together. Red, Ash and Delia sit together, in front of them is Crystal who still feel embarrassing with flush and Misty who know what Crystal think. Left is Emerald and Diamond, right is Brock and Platinum.

Misty teases Ash again that Ash's Snorlax always sleep and Red's and Emerald's Snorlax were awake. Delia is talking to Red, maybe is because Red is similar to Ash and more hansome, modest and mature, just like an Ash great version or a perfect boyfriend candidate, so she is very like him.

Suddenly, Misty finds that Diamond is staring Dawn and his face is a little red. She make her mouth wide then turn to a evil smile.

"What's up? Diamond. What are you stare?" Misty asks with evil grin.

Everyone turn their attention to Diamond but see the boy no respond, he just stare to Dawn continuance. Misty shake her hand in front of Diamond's face, then the boy finds that everyone are looking to him, then he blushes.

"What's up?" is only word he can think.

"You dazes and your face becomes red and see Dawn continuously. Is something on Dawn's face?"

When Ash finish, Dawn and Diamond blush.

"No, I'm not..." Diamond wants to explain but interrupt by Misty.

"Ash you moron!" Misty scold him and Ash still doesn't understand the situation, then Misty takes Diamond away, leave the others.

"What is Misty talking about?" By 'idiot'.

"Ash you moron." By Brock.

"Hey, why are you too Brock?" By 'idiot'.

At the same time, Dawn's face is red than before. "Do...does Diamond...to me? No way!"

"So Dia-kun likes the type like you, huh? This must be a good couple." Delia start to imagine Diamond and Dawn's marriage.

"Huh?!~~~~" Dawn's face red like tomato and quacks steam.

"Wait, I think this is mistake." Says Red.

"I think Diamond just remember someone. She is similar to Dawn even there some different."

"Who is she? Is her Dia-kun's girlfriend?" Asks Delia in interesting.

"I don't know they couple or not, her name is Platinum Berlitz."

"Not only look alike, is too same. Did you remember that Dia-kun calls you Ojou-sama? That is because he mistaken identity." Crystal explains her junior's truth.

"So is Diamond love that girl and why he call Ojou-sama?" Asks Brock.

"Well, a lot of things have happen. And maybe Dia-kun is really in love to her. But I don't sure that Platinum is loving him or not."

"Can I asks what are you talking about? Are you mean that Diamond reminds his rival or what?" By Ash and Red has his face in his palm.

"Of course not, you idiot! How obtuse you are?" Misty comes back with Diamond.

"Look like this is misunderstanding. If Diamond loves Dawn, I will tell him how to get Dawn's heart." By Misty.

"Sorry to trouble you guys." Diamond stoops and apologies.

"Never mind. But how similar that Platinum with me?"

"Except personality and eyes, you just like mirror or the twin." Says Diamond.

"But that weird, here already has one similar to Ash and another similar to Lyra, now one more similar to Dawn. Why have so many people who similar?" Brock feel strange about this and then he reminds something.

"By the way, where are you come from?"

Four dex holders silence, until Professor Oak's voice comes out from the house.

"Dia-kun, what Pokeball is this?!" Then Professor Oak, Gary and Tracey come out immediately.

Everyone look at Pokeball quickly except the dex holders who remind that their Pokeball is different with here. They see a can-see-through Pokeball and a Regigigas inside it.

"This can see inside!" By Dawn.

"I never see such Pokeball like this!" By Brock.

"Where you get this Pokeball?" By Misty.

"It is so cool!I want this Pokeball too! How you get it?"

"And who are them?" Delia points to four figures on the sky.

"May, Barry! Come to look this quickly, this Pokeball can look inside and inside it is Regigigas!" Ash wants to call his friend to come down and look this new-found Pokeball, but they just quiet.

"May, Barry, what are you doing? Just come down and take a look." Ash calls again but still no respond.

Until Red calls.

"Hey! Green, Gold, Sapphire, Pearl, you're okay!"

And Crystal.

"Good to see you okay!"

And Emerald.

"Now only remain five people!"

And Diamond takes his Pokeball back.

"After find them then we would gather again!"

Then four persons come down with their flying Pokemon.

"Look like four of you are alive too."

Green says with his cool manner but can sense happy in his tone.

"This is great that we find you here."

Gold says with smirk.

"Five more persons huh? This is easy with eight of us here."

Sapphire says with imposing manner and confident.

"Actually, I think I has a little feeling that want to cry for situation like this."

Pearl says with a little drip in his eyes and wipe it.

When the dex holders happy for their incomplete reunion, many sounds come out.

"Hey! This guy is similar to Gary!" By Ash.

"And this two are not May and Barry!" By Dawn.

"What situation is this?" By Misty.

At the same time, somewhere in Pallet Town.

"Look like we come back again." By Jessie.

"But is it okay that we come back again? Now we except hot air balloon, we have nothing to use. It is already lucky to us that that four kids give up to find us." By James.

"Just come here and see the situation first meow." By Meowth.

"Sōnansu!" By Wobuffet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_Another world, only 13 Pokedex, Dex Holder, 3 Pokemon but not starter Pokemon, only 8 Gym, Gym Meeting for crusade evil organization. The work of Giratina. Another self._

When Ash's group hear this information, they don't know how to say. But some dex holders are complaining. Another Green is Top 32, Top 16 at Pokemon League and become researcher, another Sapphire is interesting in Pokemon Contest. And because Green's attitude, Gary has a little not like him. When Gary knows that Green fights to final round in the first time and becomes Viridian City's Gym Leader, he feels jealous. Sapphire wants to find May and make her to become Trainer. Ash can't believe that his counterpart is champion in the first time and end the journey, and him travels four regions but fail to become champion. And Red has been viewed as a leader of Pokedex holders too. Another Brock works as a security guard at the Pewter Museum of Science, another Misty lives in a large mansion and has a horde of maids that look after her. Another Dawn is extremely financially powerful family of Sinnoh and fight gym leader with no intention to become powerful Trainer, just become like to Pokemon Battling on the half way but no intention to participate Pokemon League and get 8 badge. Although Pearl has no opinion to Barry, another him.

Compare to the foreigner from another world, Ash and his friends are weaker or normal.

Gold says them meet Ruby in the TV at the morning. In the TV, Ruby is a reporter, work in front of Cerulean Gym that want to perform the show. When Ash group hear it, Misty borrows telephone at Oak's house to call her sisters. And then on the screen, 13 dex holders meet each other.

"Hey Sapphire, everyone!" By Ruby.

"Glad to meet you!" By Blue.

"Red, Green, everyone! I'm so glad you're okay." By Yellow.

"Silver, looks like you still alive." By Gold.

"Same to you." By Silver.

"Diamond, Pearl. Thank goodness that you okay." By Platinum.

"We too." By Diamond and Pearl.

After this, 13 dex holders share their information. Blue team say them meet and help by Misty's sisters and help them for return. Ruby just help to advertising yesterday. And Platinum wants to experience this, Blue thinks it's fun so she in too. When Platinum meets Dawn, her counterpart, she wide her mouth and eyes in surprise.

Brock asks there are 4 regions but why have 13 persons and not 12. Red explains that two of old version dexes are broken, only one left, so they give it to Yellow.

Blue says that the show will performance at XX day, and Misty says it will take YY days to Cerulean City from Pallet Town. Time is enough, and dex holders can use **Fly** to get there more quickly, they want to see he show too. Green thinks that is not time to do this, they need to know how to go back to their world, but now he will let them to do this.

Gary, Oak and Tracey would help them to research Giratina and Mt. Coronet. Red and Ash with Aerodactyl, Green and Brock with Charizard, Diamond and Gold with Togekiss, Crystal with Xatu, Pearl with Chatot, Sapphire, Emerald, Dawn and Misty with Tropius. They fly away and Delia farewell to them.

But no one know, the Team Rocket hear everything, and they follow Ash group too.

After a few hours, they in Cerulean City and the sounds of machine appear.

Misty asks what is this noise sound, but Sapphire just ask Misty where the gym is. With Misty's guide, they at in front of big building and 5 figures come out from it.

13 dex holders reunion again with smile and Pokedex in their hands. After they off the sound, Misty asks again what is that sound. Red says the Pokedex will issue resonance sound when Pokedex in at their owners and the owners is gathering, like if Kanto group gather then the Pokedex will issue the sound, if all the dex holders gather, they will make the sound too.

Ash and his group feel amazing again, they feel amazing too many time in this day. Then Brock and Gold flirt Misty' s three sisters and pulls away by Misty's and Crystal's hands at their ears. Red says he doesn't remember Brock from his world is someone like this Brock, he also never hear that Misty he know has sister. When Misty introduces her sister and one of them named Daisy, Red, Blue, Yellow, and especially Green looks at this Daisy clearly. Because Green's sister also named Daisy, but personality, color of hair are different. When the others know that Green has a sister named Daisy, everyone think that this Daisy is counterpart of Green's sister, except Misty's three sisters who don't know where this dex holders come. Especially Misty, she thinks that her another oldest sister is as cool as Green, especially that Blue says their personality is different too.

Daisy, Misty's oldest sister asks do them want to participate to appear the show or not, dex holders start to discuss. Then they in, except Green who no interest. Misty wants to in too decline by her sisters because too many people.

Finally, all females of the dex holders decide to play mermaid with Misty's sisters. Ruby will work as the narrator, Gold, Silver and Emerald perform pirates even Gold doesn't like it but still accept, and Silver in is because his sister wants him to do. Red plays hero by Blue's suggestion that he is their leader, strong and handsome too. Diamond and Pearl play the protector of mermaid.

When Blue sees the water Pokemon in the Gym, she reminds something and asks Green to help her train them, then Green accepts.

Then the actors start to practice for show day.

The plot is made by 3 sisters, the mermaids play in happiness, but 3 pirates catch them all, the protectors try to protect the mermaids but fail. But the hero appears and saves mermaids from the pirates and marries mermaid princess.

When Red hears him need to act this, his face red as tomato. He asks who is princess, then the girls start to quarreled except Crystal, Sapphire and Platinum. Blue thinks it's will fun if she marries with Red, Yellow's reason is clear if the reader has read **_Pokemon _****_Special_**, Misty's sisters want to play actress because the male lead is handsome even look like Ash, even Misty jealous that, this reason make Ash angry.

Then 5 girls want Red choose one to become actress. 3 Cerulean girls start to attract him, first is Lily grabs Red's right hand to her body, then Violet do the same at left side. Daisy is more bold, she just hug Red with a wink, then Violet and Lily hug him too. Red blushes and doesn't know how to choose, then Blue helps him out. Blue hugs Red and says that red must choose her because they know more long time, then Yellow says time is no matter with blush and grabs Red's hand in her chest.

At the same time, Brock and Gold jealous Red and Silver glares to Red that he has body contact with his big sister.

Finally, they decide to let Daisy to play actress because this gym is own by her and she is oldest among her sisters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"And then, the pirates are gone and the hero who save the mermaids is marrying with mermaid princess, live in happiness life together." Ruby annotates and the practice is over with male lead and actress on the kickboard in the swimming pool.

"Very well, this show can success certainly." Lily glad that the practice is smoothly. "But it will more perfect if let me play the princess. Even is show, do with the person like Red is a honor to the girl too."

"That's true, at least let me do again." Violet agreed her sister.

"No way, I already let you do one time." Daisy not let a chance to her two sisters.

When the trio are arguing, Blue swim to Red. "Are you happy that there are 3 beautiful fiancee candidates for you?" Blue makes a jokes to him.

When Red hears, he just make a laughter with shy. Lily mounts to the kickboard and hugs Red and asks for a date with cute face. When Red blushes Daisy and Violet glare to their sister.

Violet says that Lily already date with Red yesterday, Lily replies that Violet and Daisy already date with Red too, then cover her face into Red's exposed chest with her two hands on the boy's shoulder. The girl starts to rub her face in Red's chest.

"This touch is good." Says Lily with pleasantly.

Red doesn't know how to do, for a boy, don't care how slow him is, if a beauty in swimsuit hugs him, his heart will love this. Red just blush and let his hands on the air, then Lily kiss his cheek, made the Fighter's face more red as his name.

When Daisy and Violet pull Lily away, Yellow is tightness because this scene and without unnoticed by Misty. Then Misty asks her to snatch Red if love him and Yellow blushes quickly. But when Misty tells that her sisters or Crystal will get Red's heart, Yellow thinks her hears wrong. Misty tells Yellow that she meets Crystal and Red have good feelings at Pallet Town, like their clothes and conversation. Even the Healer still cannot believe it, but it still possible because Red is wonderful for a boyfriend candidate. Then a new mistake is birthing.

"Why another me has this treatment and I has not?" By Ash.

"What? Ash wants this treatment too? I never thought that you will say it." By Brock.

"You also think I am idiot too? Why everyone compare me to Red? Even is another me but still me!" Ash says with angry and sad.

"Sorry. But you still has some girls love you remember? Like Latias." By Brock.

"You meet Latias too?" By Emerald.

"Yes. Did you meet Latias too?" By Ash.

Emerald starts to tell them that how he meet Latias, Latios, seniors and how he become dex holders. At the same time, Ruby says that Sapphire's performance is beautiful and asks her to participate Pokemon Contest, of course Sapphire declines quickly.

Meanwhile, Green in his swim trunks for train water type Pokemon that were evolveing yesterday. Actually Blue wants to evolve them at the show so she requests Green to train them but looks like the plan need to give up now. But Green is strict, so he still train the gym's Pokemon, when he know that Misty's sisters are not interesting in battle, he cannot believe that the guy like them can manage the gym.

"What? Diamond and Pearl are your bodyguards!?" Dawn surprises that her counterpart has two so-young bodyguards.

"Well, a lot of thing happen. But I glad that my bodyguards are them." When Platinum talk about her Sinnoh partners, she looks like more happy.

"By the way, are you love them? Or one of them?"

"What you mean 'love them'? Of course I love them."

"...Looks like you are slow to this."

"?"

"Then how you think about Pokemon Contest?"

Two similar girls start to share their experience of Pokemon Contest joyful.

"Every time I see Ojou-sama and another her together, I always think that they are twin." By Pearl who still not used to this.

"But it's still glad that they are getting along with happy." By Diamond who already used to this.

When Pearl nodded and meets Platinum and Dawn go to swim with their Empoleon and Piplup, he blushes that two similar girls and all the other girls in swimsuit are beautiful, sexy and striking.

"Silver, please trade your red Gyarados with me." By Daisy.

"No." By Silver.

"Please trade with me Sliver." By Lily.

"This is rare to meet a flash water type Pokémon, so give me." By Violet.

After Red, then now is Silver's turn to pester by three sisters. When Silver wants to feed his Pokémon a few days ago, everyone meet red Gyarados. After that, Silver is requested by Misty and her sisters to give them his Gyarados, then Misty give up and her sisters still continue.

When Silver hears that another red Gyarados owned by Lance from this world, he reminds Lance from his world.

Then Silver hears Ash wants to challenge Emerald in his swim trunks. Ash says him wants to challenge Emerald's Sceptile with his Sceptile and pour cold water on him by Misty quickly.

Ash and Emerald use water field in the gym to battle without change their swimsuits. Everyone, include Green who lets Pokemon train themselves, see the battle in their swimsuits.

On the water field has 3 kickboards, one at Ash's side, one at Emerald's side, one at middle. Two Sceptile stand on the kickboards on the two sides.

Ash already fail two times to two dex holders, so he is more careful now.

"Sceptile, use **Bullet Seed**!" Ash attacks first.

"Sceptile, avoid it!" Emerald responds immediately.

"Sceptile, use **Bullet Seed** again!"

"Sceptile, avoid and use Iron Tail!"

"Sceptile, use **Leaf Blade** to block it!"

Two Pokemon collide and then retreat. Ash orders his partner use **Leaf blade** again, Emerald orders his partner use **Focus Punch**. Because type of move two Sceptile use, Ash's Sceptile is more long from where them collide.

Ash makes his Sceptile use **Leaf blade** again, Emerald orders his Sceptile use **Detect** to avoid, then use **Body Slam**. Ash orders use **Agility** to increase the speed and use **Leaf** **Blade** again, Emerald counters the attack with **Leaf** **Blade** too. Then it becomes the fight between the swordsman. With **Agility** of Ash's Sceptile and **Detect** of Emerald's Sceptile, the battle is fierce.

Dex holders think that indeed is Red's counterpart even he is a little stupid and lose to Diamond before. They are watching Ash retreats his grass type partner and use **SolarBeam** but avoid by opponent's **Detect** and hit by **Iron Tail** into the water. When the head of Ash's Sceptile comes out from the water, Ash orders it to use **Leaf Storm**, then Emerald's Sceptile falls into the water. Ash lets his Pokemon climbs up to the kickboard and use **SolarBeam**. In the water, even high-speed Pokemon cannot move quickly, then Emerald meets his partner hits by **SolarBeam** and wash by the wave created by opponent's move to the kickboard.

Ash sees that the opponent is tired, so he orders his Sceptile use **Leaf** **Blade** to give it final blow and Emerald warns his tired partner to dodge quickly, then Emerald is lucky that his Sceptile still has energy to avoid. Now the situation is two Pokemon are gasping, then Ash calls his partner use **Agility** to confuse the opponent and use **Leaf** **Blade**.

Ash's Sceptile runs around it's opponent with fast, then it use **Leaf** **Blade** from behind the opponent. But when the hit is about to approach, Emerald calls.

"Sceptile, use **Frenzy Plant** to behind!"

Then the user slams the target with an enormous tree from yellow orbs on it's back, then Ash's Sceptile fainted by that unexpected attack.

Ash comforts and retreats his Sceptile back to Pokeball and looks to Emerald who praises his Sceptile.

"I lose again." Ash thinks then he let it goes.

"This is a good battle, Emerald. But the next time I will not lose!" Ash says with determined.

"Ash, take Sceptile to Pokemon Center to heal it." This time Misty has not teasing Ash but cares him and his Sceptile, when Ash lose, she feels disappointment.

Before Ash go to Pokemon Center, Yellow stop him and says let her heals his and Emerald's Sceptile. After Ash lets out his Sceptile again, Yellow touches two Sceptile and heals them with mystery power. Except dex holders, everyone see in surprise, they ask how Yellow do that.

Yellow says her special skill is Pokémon healing and is called the**"Healer**". She received psychic abilities from Viridian Forest, which include the ability to read the emotions of Pokémon and heal their wounds.

Everyone feel awesome again, then Brock remembers that Red, Crystal, Emerald and Diamond also has special skill, that's mean the others have special skill too. Then the dex holders start to explain again, include grass group dex holders because Misty's sisters never hear it.

Red's special skill is Pokémon battling. As such, he is called the **"****Fighter"**.

Blue's special skill is Pokémon training. Through tough training, Blue increases the level of his Pokémon, making them apt to dispute in battles against the best Trainers, even using the ones he raised from scratch. Due to his skill, he is defined as the "**Trainer**".

Green's special skill is Pokémon evolving; she is known as the **"Evolver"**.

Gold's special skill is Pokémon hatching and is known as the **"Hatcher"**. He has the ability to draw out the largest potential of a baby Pokémon.

Silver's special skill is Pokémon trading and is known as the **"E****xchanger"**, he has his knowledge on Pokémon trades.

Crystal's special skill is Pokémon catching, and she is known as the **"Catcher"**.

For Ruby's skills, he is given the title of **"Charmer"**. Ruby has a great passion for Pokémon Contests. He also has the ability to determine the nature of Pokémon.

For Sapphire's skills, she is given the title of **"****Conqueror"**. Her special skill consists of always mastering whatever she quests for.

For Emerald's skills, he is given the title of **"Calmer"**. Emerald has the ability to determine the birthplace of any Pokémon by sight. He uses this ability along with his gun to calm rampaging Pokémon. Emerald carries several gadgets with him, primarily his extendable mechanical hands. He also has a pistol that shoots soil from various places around the world. By shooting a Pokémon with a "seal" of soil from its birthplace, the Pokémon is calmed by a sense of nostalgia.

For Diamond's skills, he is given the title of **"Empathizer"** because he has an ability to analyze the situation at hand - when something strikes him as illogical, he will attempt to make sense out of it. Diamond has a somewhat natural instinct to judge how a Pokémon feels and can be quite observant when something arouses his interest. He is driven by emotion, thus associated with Mesprit.

For Pearl's skills, he is given the title of **"Determiner"** because he always goes out of his way to complete things he has started, which reflects the virtue that he is aligned with: willpower, which also makes him associated with Azelf. One of his most amazing abilities is his skill of being able to tell what move a Pokémon is preparing to use.

For Platinum's skills, she is given the title of **"Understander"**. She knows about various subjects due to the outstanding knowledge she is imbued with. Being highly knowledgeable, she is associated with Uxie.**  
**

Everyone feel awesome again that all the dex holders, 13 person have their own skill. Compare to the dex holders, they only know some basic or battle with some tactic, even they have their skills, they never care too much to it. Even though that the Sinnoh group like and Ash, Dawn and Brock's encounters with Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie respectively, Ash, Dawn and Brock still amazing to them.

"This is awesome!" A familiar boy's sound to Ash, Misty and Brock and unfamiliar to the others come out.

"Just like Elite 13!" By a girl who similar to Sapphire.

"May! Max!" By Ash.

But no one know, this conversation is hearing by Team Rocket at outside with tapping device. Team Rocket afraid but don't want to run away with nothing, then they report this to their leader with communicator. After their leader know that 13 Trainers with their skills, he wants the trio steal at least one Pokémon from this 13 Trainers. But before that, he will send the group to assist the trio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Today, the show is begin, and end.

Now is 2:30 pm.

"Yellow, this time I wants to challenge you and your Pikachu!" By Ash.

"Again? You already lose too many time you know? Pearl's Infernape, Gold's Ambipom, even Sapphire's Donphan can beat you. You wants to use same Pokemon to beat them is okay but can you win them?" By Misty.

"This time I won't lose!" By Ash.

"And you challenge a girl!" By Misty.

"Well, I accept your challenge." By Yellow.

"Thank Yellow." By Ash.

Then the fight begin, after 5 minutes, Ash win.

"Oh yeah! I finally beat one!" Ash says with glad.

"Just a girl who look like most weak among them and you already too happy, how can you not ashamed?" Misty feels helpless to her friend's childish nature.

"What? I already win then that is no problem." By Ash.

"Don't you know that Yellow never fight seriously? Even she has, I don't think she fights with full power." By Misty.

"How you know she never fight seriously?" By Ash.

"You can know by her look." By Misty.

"Ash, your Pikachu is recover now." By Yellow who has Ash's Pikachu on her hands.

"Thank Yellow." By Ash.

Meanwhile,

"Hurry! Still has 3 turns!" By Sapphire who energetic and strict with her Blaziken.

"I can't, please let me rest." By May who tired with her Blaziken.

"No unless you finishes the running training!" By Sapphire.

When Sapphire know her counterpart interests in beautiful and act like a delicate girl, she feels angry and start to challenge May and want to train May if May lost, May says if she won then don't care her. Both of them use Blaziken, even after the battle, even Pokemon Contest here include battle, even Sapphire admit May's battle ability, Sapphire's Blaziken is more powerful than May's obviously and win. Because Sapphire wants to train May, so she quits to play the show with the others.

"Even Ash lost to you, how can I beat you?"

"Just shut up and run quickly!"

Ruby and Max stand aside and look two similar girls.

"I never think that another sis is like that." By Max.

"And I never think that you never meet another me and another my dad is your dad." By Ruby.

"Ha ha. And another Professor Birch." By Max.

"Tell you, some Sapphire's clothes were made by me. And one cloth is just like May's." Ruby says and Max shocks that this boy makes his another sister cloth, that means this guy...

"Are you...love Sapphire?" Max asks with blush.

"Huh? What? I don't know what you talking about. Then bye." Ruby answer and then walk away quickly.

"Oh.~~" Max replies with a weird smile and his glasses flash.

At the same time,

"Please~~~~~." By Violet who wants Silver's red Gyarados.

"No." By Silver who already annoying.

"How about this?" By Blue with a playful smile.

"If you date with Silver one day, then Silver borrows you his Gyarados." By Blue.

"Blue!" By Silver.

"That's perfect!" By Violet.

"Wait! Let me first!" By Lily.

"I says first so I first!" By Violet.

"Young shall let older first." By Daisy.

"You too old to handsome guy like Silver!" By Violet and Lily.

"What did you say?" By Daisy.

"Noisy women." By Green with not hear by the girls.

When 3 girls are scrambling, Blue sees her younger brother runs away. Then Brock flirts to three sisters and Blue with love-shaped eye and juices on board on his hand.

When Silver leave the place where the girls were, he meets Platinum just beat Dawn's Pachirisu with her Pachirisu at a big space. Audience has Pearl, Ash, Misty, Yellow, Gold and May, Max, Ruby and Sapphire who just come. There also has some passers and audience who do not know.

"Even Dawn also lost, how strong are you?" By Misty.

"Hey, I just win Yellow!" By Ash.

"Just beat a not passionate girl only. Oh hi Silver." By Misty.

Silver wave his hand for reply Misty.

"Silver, lets show them our battle. 6 versus 6!" Gold says and Silver accepts, then Blue, Green, Brock, Misty's three sisters hear it and come to see their fight.

Gold says don't need referee because this will more quickly for the battle and the fight is start.

"Ataro, **Double Hit**!""Weavile, **Faint Attack**!" An Ambipom attacks with two tails and a Weavile attacks with sharp claw.

"Weavile, use **Icy Wind**!" Then Ataro was hit by cool wind that freeze it and become slow.

"Icy Wind can lower the target's Speed stat. Weavile, use **Assurance**!"

"Ataro, use **Agility**!" Ataro make it's cold and slow body run and avoid quickly.

"**Agility** can sharply boosts the Speed stat. Ataro, use **Baton Pass**!" Gold withdraws his partner and then send out a Sudowoodo.

"Weavile, use **Assurance** again!"

"Utaro, use **Low Kick**!" Utaro kicks below of Weavile with fast speed, make Weavile fall.

"**Rock Tomb**!" After the speech of Gold is finish, Weavile hit by rock from below with super effective because it's ice type.

"**Baton Pass** can transfer **Agility**'s effect too!"

"See what your Sudowoodo losts." Silver says with his Weavile has Sitrus Berry.

"Wait! That...turn back to us you thief!"

"Weavile's expert good play, **Thief**. Not only can attack, it also can steal." While Silver explain, his Weavile eats the berry and restore HP.

"Thanks for meal. Weavile, **Beat Up**!" Then Silver's 5 Pokemon come out and attack Sudowoodo with Weavile.

"Utaro, use **Flail**!" After Silver's 5 Pokemon go back, Gold orders his Sudowoodo to attack and Weavile was hit by Sudowoodo.

"**Flail** is more powerful when user's HP is low." Gold says with grin and withdraw Utaro.

Gold sent out his third Pokémon, Poltaro, the Politoed, and Silver exchanges his Weavile with Honchkrow.

"Poltaro, let it has a good nap, use **Hypnosis**!" Poltaro successes to hit the foe but no effect.

"Sorry, my Honchkrow's Ability is _Insomnia_. **Hypnosis** is no use to it."

"Poltaro, **Water Gun**!"

"Honchkrow, **Double Team**!" The Honchkrow creates illusory copies of itself to raise its evasiveness and Poltaro's attack miss. When Poltaro attaks all the 'Honchkrow' with **Water Gun**, the real Honchkrow is nowhere to be found.

"Honchkrow, use **Fly**!"

Honchkrow flies down from the sky and damage the Politoed.

"Poltaro, come back!"

"Honchkrow, **Pursuit**!" Before Gold retreats his Pokémon, Honchkrow hits the target.

"When opponent switches Pokémon, **Pursuit**'s power will become double."

"Utaro!"

"Rhyperior!"

Then two rock type Pokémon appear.

"Rhyperior, use **Earthquake**!" Rheperior lifts up it's right leg to shake the earth.

"Utaro, use **Low Kick**!" The Sudowoodo kicks the opponent's left leg from opponent's left, make Rheperior's back on the ground.

Gold orders Sudowoodo to use **DynamicPunch**, but Silver orders Rheperior to use **Earth Power**. Rheperior still has not stand up, but it still can punch the ground between two rock type Pokémon to use **Earth Power**. Sudowoodo stops the attack and retreat quickly, then the place hit by **Earth Power** become a big hole.

"Rheperior, **Rock Wrecker**!"

"Utaro, **Mimic**!" The big collision of two Pokémon make the dust flying, no one can see clearly, then a growl of pain come out from the dust. When the field can see clearly, the Rheperior is hit by Politoed's **Water Gun**.

Silver orders use **Earthquake**, but Gold use **Bounce** to avoid. Now Politoed is on the air, Silver use **Horn Drill** to make a whirlwind to blow Politoed away, then use **Rock Wrecker** when Politoed lands on the ground. Now the Politoed is not-able to fight anymore.

"Finally one down." By Silver.

"You good!" By Gold.

"Sintaro, **Razor Leaf**!" Gold's next Pokémon is Sunflora, it uses **Razor Leaf** to defeat the ground and rock type Pokémon quickly.

"You down one too." By Gold.

"You good too." By Silver.

Silver's next Pokémon is red Gyarados.

"Sintaro, **Sunny Day**!" Then the weather become hot.

"Now your water type move will become weak."

"But fire type move will become strong too. Gyarados, **Fire Blast**!"

"Sintaro hurry avoid!" Then Sunflora avoid with fast.

"Sintaro is slow usually, but it's Ability is _Chlorophyll_, during sunny weather, the Speed stat of Pokémon with this Ability doubles. And, Sintaro, **SolarBeam**!"

Sunflora uses **SolarBeam** and hit the target quickly.

"**SolarBeam**'s charge time will shorten."

"Gyarados, use **Whirlpool**!" Then the Sunflora was trapped in the whirlpool.

"Now you can't move easily. Gyarados, use **Fire Blast**!"

"Sintaro, use **Flash**!"

Sintaro make a strong light, dazzle the red Gyarados and make it do not hit the target.

"Sintaro, use **Leech Seed**!" Then red Gyarados is obsessing and absorbing HP by Sunflora's grass type move.

"Sintaro, use **Growth**! When in intense sunlight, **Growth**'s effect will increase."

"Increase Attack and Special Attack...Gyarados, **Fire Blast**!"

"Sintaro, **SolarBeam**!" Then explode.

"Gyarados, use **Rest**!"

"Don't expect it! Sintaro, use **Worry Seed**!" Sintaro's move hit the target but no damge, but the red Gyarados cannot sleep now.

"Now your Gyarados Ability is _Insomnia_." By Gold.

Silver orders use **DragonBreath**, and then Sunflora was hit by Gyarados.

"Sintaro, use **Giga Drain** to absorb strength!" But Sintaro does not follow the order, and something wrong with it.

"This is..." By Gold who was realized what was going on.

"Look like it is paralyze, by **DragonBreath**." By Silver with a grin.

"Gyarados, **Fire Blast** and then **Hyper Beam**!"

After continuous attack, Sintaro cannot battle again, the effect of **Sunny Day** is disappear too.

"Two down." By Silver.

"Oh no!" Even say negative word, Gold's face is not worry. Two Trainer glare their rival seriously and concentration.

Except dex holders, everyone see with surprise.

"What kind of battle is this?" By Max.

"Just a few minutes it already so much powerful." By May.

"Just like plan together before start." By Dawn.

"Piplup." By Piplup.

"Even Gold's personality has a little like Ash but not childish and more stronger, I never expect that Gold not only strong but clever." By Misty.

"Both of them fight with power and knowledge. In the past, I meet many Trainer, but Trainer fight with power, knowledge, tactic and fast reaction like them and their fight is first time to see. So that is why they don't need referee. If has referee, then it will hinder them." By Brock.

"Are them Champion or Elite Four from somewhere?" By Violet.

"So strong, both of them." By Lily.

"They are the most strongest Trainer that I ever see." By Daisy.

"It's awesome." By Ash who exciting and unbelievable to this battle.

"So this is _Pokédex Holder_." By Ash again.

"Pika." By Pikachu.

Not only them, the battle already got a lot of attention from the start. The people who pass here and still has thing to do see the battle that is the most exciting battle that they ever see.

"Wow! This is awesome!" By a boy who not even ten years old.

"Even Pokémon League has not the battle like this." By a man.

"Morning is mermaid show, now is most awesome battle that I ever see, today is really lucky!" By second man.

"By the way, didn't this two Trainer are performers at mermaid show this morning? So that they had this strong." By third man.

"Both of them are so cool!" By several girls with love-shaped eye.

"And that red Gyarados. Where he catch it?" By a teenager.

On the top of building, Team Rocket the trio is recording and shooting the picture of the battle from the start, they got the record of dex holders' battle from a few days ago.

* * *

**Sorry for skip the mermaid show!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

*Turn back to the time before Gold and Silver fight.*

At the shopping center.

"Then we meet at the cashier."

Crystal says to Diamond who go to take the material for cake, and then walk away with Emerald.

"Emerald, what you want to eat?" Crystal asks her junior.

"Curry rice and milk."

"Then I go to take vegetable and fruit."

At the same time, Red is reading the magazine.

"Even the rule is different, even battle style is more safely, and this Elite four and Champion..."

* * *

Diamond wants to get the cake flour, but the cake flour only one left and a teenager who 17 years old wants it too.

They use "Scissor, Rock, Paper" to decide the winner who can has the cake flour. Diamond win but the other side reneges and run away quickly with the only cake flour. But the cake flour suddenly take away from his hand, the teenager does not know what was happen, then he meets Diamond gets the cake flour from Lickilicky's tongue, then he give up to has the cake flour.

* * *

Red still read the magazine, then he meets a girl who 17 years old too fall down. He propped her and then her friends come to care her and thank Red.

After Red goes back to read the magazine, he hears the girls talk.

"Aw, that's hurt." By girl A.

"But you lucky to help by that male, he looks handsome." By girl B.

"Indeed. Maybe he is my fated person, just like the love drama." By girl A.

"Then your hurt is worth, I am jealous you even I don't want hurt." By girl C.

"How about make friend first? Then see who will get him as a boyfriend." By girl D.

"Good idea." By girl B and C.

"Hey, I'm the one talks to him first!" By girl A.

"Queue is not count." By girl D.

But when they turn to find Red, Red already left with a little blush.

* * *

"Emerald, Dia-kun, we need to go back now, so please find Red-senpai and I pay. Then we meet outside."

"Okay." "Okay.~" Emerald and Diamond accept Crystal's request and find Red but nowhere can found, even the toilet.

Crystal already pay but she does not meet her friend, she goes to outside to find and wait her friends.

The girls that Red helps come out too after Crystal. They disappointment that they lost Red the handsome boy.

Then girl A knocked down by a teenager who 17 years old with a group of pensioners, some were girls. The girl A says sorry but the teenager does not satisfy and angry the girl. The girl A's friends help her but the group surround them, this make the girls teenager not only scare them, he flirts them too with his group, his female friends just careless the girls and smile to see their leader and the males flirt the girls.

When 4 girls fell scary, Crystal who meets the scene from the start tell the males to stop.

* * *

Red, Emerald and Diamond come out, then they meet something they never expect.

"You the one who tackle her first!" Crystal says with brave and 4 girls stand behind her with scary.

"I say her then is her. And you not know why you help them?"

"Then why you make them scare? Is it fun to make the girl scare?"

"No. But it is fun to make the weakling scare. But you are cute and sexy, how about become my woman?" Then the leader start to flirt Crystal, he wants to place his right hand on Crystal's shoulder but Crystal dodges it.

"No!" Crystal declines.

The passers want to help the girls but they are afraid.

"Crystal!" Emerald calls from behind Crystal. Everyone turn to 3 males and 4 girls meet Red again.

When Emerald hears the teenager's word, he angry and stand between Crystal and the juvenile delinquent.

"There is no way I will let Crystal go with you!" Emerald almost shout.

Red remembers the 4 girls and asks Crystal what happen, after Crystal explains, 3 male dex holders glare to the group.

"Who are them? Your boyfriends? How playboy you are? Or playgirl. And they look weak and waste to you." The leader says.

"They just friends and not weak! And I am not going to become your woman!"

"Then how about fight with Pokemon with us? If we lose I will let you go, if we win then you and that 4 girls stay with us."

"There is no way we use them to make a bet." By Diamond.

"Then we would treat it that you give up and we win."

"You..." Before Emerald finishes, Crystal talks.

"Okay, we fight you."

"Crystal?" Emerald never expect that Crystal will say this.

"But not a bet, is just a normal Pokemon Battle!"

"Aw, come on. It is a waste for a beauty with the weakling like them."

"They not weakling, they strong and more stronger than you! And we will prove it with win you!"

"You think you can beat us?"

"Yes, if them with me." Crystal says with turn to her friends, then nodded with confident smile.

Three male dex holders just smile to respond the girl.

* * *

"4 against 9?" By a teenager.

"Yes, I hear that some people fight unfair." By his male friend.

"Hurry up! This is amazing!" By another male friend.

When they look at the battle, they meet 4 Trainers with Venusaur, Meganium, Sceptile and Torterra. Their opponents are Beedrill, Fearow, Cloyster, Machoke, Nidoking, Graveller, Pidgeotto, Golbat and Sandslash, and they are not able to fight.

4 dex holders clap their hands with happy, and their opponents meet the situation in front of them unbelievable.

The audience start to share their opinion.

"They only 4 and beat 9 person!" By a man.

"And with only 4 grass Pokemon!" By a boy.

"Did you see that Venusaur's **SolarBeam**? And Sceptile's **Leaf Blade**? And..." By another boy.

"No way! Even flying or poison type cannot beat them!" By another man.

"Who are them and why all grass Pokemon?" By a teenager.

"They are so cool!" By all the girls with love-shaped eye, include the girl A, B, C and D.

"Even that cute girl is strong." By second teenager.

"Are them Grass Four or what?" By third teenager.

"I say already, if them with me, I will...we will not lose!" Crystal says to their opponents, then the leader runs away with his group quickly.

"Thank you, if not you, I don't know what will happen." Crystal thanks and bow to three boys.

"Don't say like that. It is because your help and we are your friends." By Red with a little blush.

"Yes! If someone thinks a plan on you then tell me!" By Emerald.

"If something happen, we will face together.~" By Diamond.

When Crystal hears their talk, she can't help but smile to her friends. If them, everyone at around her, then she can move forward steadily, that was what Crystal thinks at this time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

*Turn back to the time Gold and Silver fight.*

"Feraligatr, **Ice Punch**!" Feraligatr's cold punch hit and freeze Typhlosion.

"**Hydro Cannon**!"

"Explotaro, use **Flame Wheel** to run away!" Typhlosion burns it's body to melt the ice that freeze it and avoid quickly, then **Hydro Cannon** destroy a big rock or small mountain behind Typhlosion.

Gold orders Explotaro go to below Feraligatr, Silver orders Feraligatr use **Aqua Tail**, but because **Hydro** **Cannon**'s effect, Feraligatr cannot move. After Explotaro at below Feraligatr, Gold orders again.

"Explotaro, **Blast Burn**!" Explotaro's fire from its back send Feraligatr to the sky, but when Feraligatr falls down, it already regain to use any move it has.

"Feraligatr, **Return**!" Feraligatr falls from above Typhlosion and use **Return** to beat Typhlosion. After this attack, the winner is confirm.

"Aw, darn!" By Gold.

"You still early to win me." By Silver.

"What?!" By Gold.

Suddenly, Gold and Silver notice that audience of the group.

"Oh no, I lost in front of a large group of people."

"Very good."

"What?!"

"Incredible! This battle is too fast, too hard to follow!" By Max.

"And Silver still remain Kingdra even it already damage." By May.

"Even Feraligatr and Kingdra is stong like this, did Silver good with water type? I hope I can has at least one of three of them!" By Misty.

"Maybe he can replace you and become strongest water type gym leader in history." By Lily.

"Did you look that? That **Blast Burn** and blue Pokemon attacks when fall down! And..."By a boy.

"I see it! And that **Hydro** **Cannon**!" By another boy.

"Finish already?" By a teenager.

"That black shirt guy has two Pokemon left, I remember." By another teenager.

"They are so cool!" By several girls.

"Who are them? I want to beome their fame!"

"Me too!"

"I more like that black shirt one."

"That red shirt one is more sunshine so I more like him."

"That black shirt one is more cooler than him!"

After Yellow heals Gold and Silver's Pokemon, Ash asks Yellow to battle him with Pikachu again and this time must serious, then Yellow accepts.

When battle, Yellow's Pikachu, Chuchu's level suddenly increase. After 5 minutes, Yellow win.

"How...? This is too different." By Ash who unbelievable.

"Well, even I win but you strong too." By Yellow.

"But your power is too strong compare to before." By Ash.

"It's a piece of cake for Yellow to control the strength of her Pokemon using her emotions." By Green.

"And you the one who who taught her." By Blue.

"Increase power with emotion. This is different than any Trainer can Trainer is support, teamwork or combine their heart to fight but Yellow's way is first time I see." By Brock.

"Wait! Yellow is your student?" By Misty.

"Yes, I train her before." By Green.

"And only two of them, maybe it actually is date." By Blue.

"Don't joke, Blue." By Green.

The audience feel a little bore that Ash and Yellow's battle. It not weird because Gold and Silver's fight is 6 against 6 and more exciting.

After Yellow heals two Pikachu, she feels tired because use too many time her power, so she goes back to gym and rest.

Red's group is come back as well, after that they free to do thing.

* * *

Green and Silver just want to walk but with same way accidentally.

"Why you follow me?" Two dex holders say at the same time then quiet and continue to walk.

The girls look at them with heart-shaped eye.

"Hey look! They are so handsome!"

"And look so cool!"

"Didn't that person fight with Feraligatr?"

"And another one. I meet him at there too."

"Me too."

"Cool handsome guy duo!"

"..." Green just ignore them and say "Noisy women.".

"..." Silver ignores them too but with a little blush.

The people who look at them not only female.

"Why are them so cool?"

"Don't look. More look more angry!"

"How about beat them with Pokemon battle? We win then we more great than them!"

"Good idea."

"Who want girlfriend? The person who want and have girlfriend are idiots, wimps!"

"How to become like them?"

"I so jealous!"

* * *

"Hey! There's a beauty!" Gold says and flirt the girl.

Red who has nothing to do just see his junior flirt the girl.

* * *

From a little far away from the Cerulean Gym, Diamond borrows the kitchen from Cerulean four sisters, Crystal wants to help too but Emerald wants her relax and leave it to him. Pearl is there too.

As for Ruby, he goes to clothing store to reference for his Pokemon.

* * *

*Cerulean Gym*

Yellow lies down and sleep on the bench. Blue, Crystal, Sapphire and Platinum at here too. Sapphire tells Blue and Platinum about Team Rocket and a Meowth that can speak, when Platinum hears it, she wants to know how that Meowth talks.

Meanwhile, Ash unhappy for lose again.

"Don't unhappy. Green says that except Red, Yellow is Trainer who must most careful. That is no doubt you lose." Misty try to comfort Ash.

"But I don't get it. Why I already get 36 Badges, 7 Frontier Symbol, win Orange League but still lose to them? And another me is Champion at first try and become leader of dex holders." Ash still unhappy.

"Maybe another world's Trainer are more stronger than this world's." By Brock.

"Beside, this 13 persons have special skill. They different than any Trainer I see." By May.

"Cheer up! If you train more harder then no problem." By Dawn.

"Piplup." "Pika!" By Piplup and Pikachu.

Even Ash's friends comfort, but Ash still unhappy.

"Then is there any help if you keeping like this?" Crystal comes to them and say.

"Are you forget what you say? 'Now lose but that's nothing! I will train hard with my Pokémons and become more stronger and become Pokémon Master!' , or that a lie? Don't you challenge the league no matter how many time you lose? You lose not only you not enough, it is because the others are become strong too, they lose too, you beats them and make them fail to become champion too. Now you just standing here? Just only never win one of us? Looks like you too arrogant."

"What you say?" Ash angry.

"Then how about you? I still has not fight you and you like already win me. It's true that all of you are special, but don't carry away!"

"...You really never learn. Not even more how about I change statement? We lose too, we almost...at least I give up too."

"...!"

"My special skill is catching, and I was commissioned to catch the Pokemon. I never failed to catch a long time, but I fail, I think about to give up too. But I awakening by slap by my mom, then I start to train again, train from the beginning. But what you do? You must be lose several time if you fight to participate the League, so that mean your heart is more stronger too. Give up and weak is no wrong, because its make you understandings yourself, your insufficient so you can try to become more stronger, but now you just complain."

"..."

"So cheer up! If the Trainer gives up to fight, their Pokemon will not trust them too. I will not say you can if you not give up, but if you give up, then you must fail."

"...Yes. You right! Thank Crystal! Come on, Pikachu, lets training!"

"Pikachu!"

After Ash goes away, Misty thanks Crystal.

"By the way, you look tension to him, is because he is another Red?"

"I say already, we not couple!"

Suddenly, a smoke bomb appear from Ash's side, after the smoke scatter, Team Rocket of a big group are appearing.

_We hear voices saying this and that..._

_We come along in a swift current of light..._

_The wind!_

_The land!_

_The sky!_

_The danger we will deliver to the world!_

_The crisis we will convey to the universe!_

_Whether angels or demons, if you call the name,_

_The captivating echo that shakes everyone..._

_Musashi!_

_Kojirō_

_And Nyarth!_

_The stars of the era are us!_

_We are the invincible..._

_Team Rocket!_

_Sōnansu!_

"That Meowth talks!" By Blue.

"How it do that?" By Platinum.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Team Rocket appear, they chose at the time that all the male dex holders go out. The trio and their companion let out their Pokemon to fight.

"Even is female, your Pokemon must be worth to snatch meow."

Dex holders surprise that Meowth can talk, Yellow also awake by the smoke bomb.

"Pikachu, **Thunderbolt**!" Ash orders his partner to attack, but **Thunderbolt** is block by **Mud Sport** of Dugtrio of one member of Team Rocket.

"Sorry, but with us 5 vice-captains here, you destine to lose." By vice-captain A.

A Fearow use **Wing Attack** from the sky to attack Pikachu, but miss by Sapphire's Blaziken saves Pikachu away.

"Look good. But I have superiority at type." By vice-captain B.

"Everyone be careful! There still has many people!" By Brock who let out Croagunk to use **Brick Break** to hit enemy's Golbat, but counter by Golbat's **Confuse Ray**.

"It's more great if you careful yourself." By vice-captain C.

"Croagunk, come back!" By Brock.

Dawn uses Pachirisu's **Discharge** to beats enemies. Several enemies faint, but still have more left.

Misty and her sisters use water type Pokemon for help, but beats by electric and grass type Pokemon.

Team Rocket trio use machine hand to catch water Pokemon, but stop by Crystal's Meganium's **Razor leaf**.

"Pikachu, use **Thunder**!" By Ash.

"Cloyster, use **Protect**!" With **Protect**, Cloyster is no harm on it.

"Sorry, kid, but I am vice-captain, not subordinate!" By vice-captain D.

"Sandslash, use **Fury Swipes**!"

"Kame-chan, use **Withdraw**, and then **Rapid Spin**!"

After hit by **Rapid Spin**, Sandslash retreats, then the enemy talks.

"You good, beauty. By the way, I'm a vice-captain too. Are you want to date with me?" By vice-captain E.

"No way!" Blue let out her tongue and decline.

Meanwhile, Jessie, James and Meowth feel paralyze by Ash's Pikachu, then Pikachu hit by Dugtrio's **Dig**.

"Just go behind you three." By vice-captain A.

"Ash, everyone, you take care the subordinate! We take care that 5 vice-captains!" By Blue.

"But.." Ash don't like it but Brock comforts him, then Ash have to accept.

"Why this time only us here?" By Blue.

"Don't worry, with us, it is enough!" By Sapphire.

When vice-captains hear Sapphire's word, they laugh. Then they want to show them how strong they are, so they retreat their subordinates.

Meowth tells them don't do that but they don't listen.

At right side, Platinum against A.

Left of Platinum, Crystal against D.

Center, Yellow against C.

Left of Yellow, Sapphire against B.

At left side, Blue against E.

E made a whistle. "Five beauties!"

"No." Blue corrects him.

"Is Beauty Five!"

Then the battle begin on the auditorium.

* * *

*Blue's side*

"Sandslash, use **Agility**!"

Sandslash moves with high speed, Blue's Blastoise cannot keep up, it stands on the stair and Sandslash run around it.

"Kame-chan, use **Bubble** to wet the place around you!" Then Blue's Blastoise do what she told.

"What you doing? It's no use if not hit the target."

"Already hit it, it just not your Sandslash."

"What?"

Suddenly, Sandslash slips.

"Don't run on the slip floor."

"Oh...Sandslash, **Sand Tomb**!"

Sandslash traps Blastoise in the sand vortex. But Blue orders use **Rapid Spin** to break from sand vortex quickly.

"Got you!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, vice-captain realizes that Sandslash is on the stair and Blastoise is targeting it's two cannons to Sandslash.

* * *

*Sapphire's side*

"Fearow, use **Aerial Ace**!"

"Chamo, jump and use **Blaze Kick**!"

Fearow's attack do not hit the target but Chamo is hit. Now Fearow is bend over the floor.

The vice-captain orders Fearow fly to the sky, then use **Swift** until Blaziken faints.

But this plan is no use to Sapphire. She orders her fire and fighting type Pokemon use **Sky Uppercut**. With Blaziken's power of leg, it's a piece of cake to that height where Fearow is.

Before Fearow uses **Swift**, it hit by Blaziken and fall down with Blaziken.

Fearow tries to fly again, but Blaziken is ready for next attack.

* * *

*Yellow's side*

Chuchu hides under the chair of auditorium, but Golbat can use **Supersonic** to find the yellow Pokemon. After find the target, Golbat use **Air Cutter** to Chuchu. Even Chuchu's **Thunderbolt** hit it, but the Golbat endures it.

Yellow try to figure out how to do, then she meets the balloons use for welcome the guest in the boxes on the chair below Golbat.

"Chuchu, open that box and get some balloons!"

Chuchu run to the box and open quickly, then the balloons inside the box come out and interfere Golbat.

After the balloons are gone, the Pikachu be missing.

Golbat's Trainer tells it to see above it, then Golbat meets Chuchu is floating with balloon above Golbat.

* * *

*Crystal's side*

Cloyster **Water gun** after **Protect**, **Protect** after **Water gun**. It makes Meganium fights in hard.

The opponent never use **Ice Beam** or any move is because **Water Gun** is faster to use so Cloyster can use **Protect** quickly.

For Crystal, this is battle style of coward.

Crystal calls Meganium to use **Razor Leaf**, enemy's Cloyster use **Protect** again. When Meganium finishes it's attack, Cloyster removes it's **Protect**, Crystal orders use **Razor Leaf** again, then the vice-captain calls to use **Protect** again quickly.

Suddenly, Crystal smirk, just like she win the battle.

* * *

*Platinum's side*

Platinum's Empoleon is hit by Dugtrio's **Dig**, then Dugtrio retreats to underground.

"Dugtrio's speed is very fast, it is hard to hit it!"

_All he do is dig, hide, dig. But the situation is bad, already hit by it two times. Ground type is super effective to steel type Empoleon. Well, even I has two ideas._

Platinum aims at the time that Dugtrio comes out with her keen eye. She lets Empoleon splashes the spray on Dugtrio, make the afraid water Pokemon back to the hole. Now the Dugtrio is appearing at the place that far away from Empoleon and in front of it's Trainer.

The vice-captain wants Dugtrio use **Rock Slide**, but he meets that Dugtrio is confused. The Dugtrio just make several holes with in and out.

"It is confused by **Water Pulse**." Platinum explains to her opponent.

* * *

*Blue's side*

"Kame-chan, **Hydro Pump**!" Blastoise's water type move hit Sandslash and send it on to the wall.

"If the opponent is fast, then make him stop." Blue says then wink and pull out her tongue to make a cute face.

* * *

*Sapphire's side*

"Chamo, **Fire Blast**!" Blaziken's 'Big' word shape fire send Fearow in to the ground.

"Don't think you can avoid danger if you on the sky!" Sapphire says with point her finger to her opponent.

* * *

*Yellow's side*

"Chuchu, **Thunder**!" A lightning appear and hit Golbat. Golbat falls down and Chuchu floats to Yellow with balloon.

"Good job, Chuchu!" Then Yellow hugs her female Pikachu.

* * *

*Crystal's side*

"Megapyon, **SolarBeam**!" The vice-captain thinks Crystal use sunlight to shorten charge's time of **SolarBeam**, but he will use **Protect** again. But Cloyster is not using **Protect** and hit by **SolarBeam**.

"Don't you know **Protect** will fail if use continuously? Or you forget?" Crystal says with right hand place on her right side.

* * *

*Platinum's side*

"Empoleon, **Blizzard**!" Empoleon blows the snowstorm but to below, then at Dugtrio's side, the hole made by it blow out the blizzard. After that attack, Dugtrio is frozen and unable to fight.

"Dugtrio's hole is connect together. And the battle like this, I faced one time before." Platinum explains to her opponent with cross her two hands.

* * *

5 female dex holders beat their opponents at the same time, everyone see in surprise.

"Team Rocket's 5 vice-captains lose to 5 girls. How about let your captains come out?" By Blue.

"No matter is captain or leader, don't think you can win us easily!" By Sapphire.

"I don't like to say this, but can you stop to hurt anyone? If not, you the one who will get hurt!" By Yellow.

"Or we will catch you to the jail." By Crystal.

"Maybe you are older than us, but that don't mean your experience are higher than us." By Platinum.

5 female teenagers say and glare to their opponents with strong momentum that even Ash and his friends can feel.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

It's fast! Just at least 2 minutes and they win. This is what Ash and his friend think.

"They won, not even 2 minutes!" By Lily.

"**Fire Blast**, **Hydro Pump**, **SolarBeam**, **Thunder**, **Blizzard**. Just like a big move show." By Daisy.

"And they win at the same time." By Dawn.

"Piplup!" By Piplup.

"If are Sapphire and Platinum then its don't care, Blue, Yellow and Crystal have no Badge, why are they strong like this?" By May.

"This is first time I see 5 battle at the same time like this. And all are so cool." By Max.

"They are too powerful, I don't think there is no one can beat them." By Misty.

"Just 2, 3 moves then win. They can do even this?" By Ash.

"Pika." By Pikachu.

"They are awesome!" By Brock who shooting the fight.

"When you shooting?" By Violet.

"By the way, what this sound?" By Brock.

When everyone hear, they realize the sound are from the girls.

"Aiya, too concentrate to the battle." By Blue who take out her Pokédex.

"Me too." By Yellow do the same too.

"I already hear it." By Sapphire.

5 vice-captains surprise too, but then they send out 3 Gravellers and 2 Golems to use **Explosion**. Suddenly, a Poliwrath jumps to in front of 5 rock Pokemons. Gravellers and Golems don't care, they just try to use **Explosion**, but the weird thing is they are no explode.

"They cannot use **Explosion** now. My Poliwrath, Nyoro (Poli)'s ability is **Damp**, it can make **Explosion** or **Selfdestruct** invalidation."

"And you finished!" Then a Politoed uses **Whirlpool** to wash 5 vice-captains away and beat their Pokemons from behind.

There are two sound similar to the girls' Pokédex's sound.

"Red!" By Blue and Yellow.

"Gold!" By Crystal.

"Yo, Super Serious Gal, everyone, I, Gold-sama is back!"

"Right! There still has many Team Rocket!" By Misty.

"They already get." Gold says and watch behind with Red. Behind them are Team Rocket who beat by other dex holders.

"Meow! So I say don't underestimate the girls meow!"

"This Meowth really can talk." By Silver who look at Meowth from the side.

* * *

*After Team Rocket take away by police.*

"Time for dessert.~" When talk about eat, Diamond always energetic.

"Thanks." Says Misty and take the dessert.

"You know? I still don't know why you all so strong. Can you teach me?" Max asks to the leader of the dex holders.

"Well, how to say? Maybe you shall find Green, because he is more good at Pokémon training than me."

"But aren't you the leader?"

"Well...if want me do is okay, but want me teach then please give me a break."

"Blue, Platinum, Silver, can you train with me with water type Pokemon?" By Misty.

"Okay, Silver, can you first?" By Blue.

"..."

"Silver?"

"Huh?"

"You thinks that again?"

"..."

"Well, lets fight Misty to take a break."

"Okay."

"?" Misty doesn't know what they mean that but she no ask.

Brock and Gold flirt Misty's 3 sisters but stop by Crystal and Croagunk.

"Not mention Gold, are he always like this?" Pearl feels it hurt that hurt by **Poison Jab**.

"Yes." Dawn already be used to this.

"Piplup piplup!" Piplup wants to say something. It point to Pltinum and talk, but Dawn doesn't know what it mean. Yellow put her hand on Piplup's head and meet image of Empoleon's battle.

"Dawn, Piplup says it wants to fight Platinum's Empoleon."

"How do you know?"

"You forget I can understand what Pokemon think?"

"Oh yeah, I forget."

"This ability is useful. I hope I can use too." By May.

Then Misty and Dawn have a double battle with Silver and Platinum on the water field.

"This team is very special. Silver and Platinum." By Blue.

"Silver, don't make the girl cry!" By Gold.

"..." By Silver.

Then the battle start.

"Piplup, use **Big Bubble**!"

_**Big bubble**? What is this move?_

All the dex holders confuse to this and shock by Pochaman's big bubble.

Platinum orders Empoleon use **Blizzard** to blow back, then the big bubble become big ice bubble and break on the side of the swimming pool behind Piplup.

"That is **BubbleBeam** but instead of multiple bubbles!" Pearl shocks that another Platinum has a move like this.

"Just like my **Razor Leaf**." Diamond feels surprise too.

"Gyarados, use **Whirlpool**!" Misty orders, then a big whirlpool appear at red Gyarados's side.

"Gyarados, use **Whirlpool**!" Silver do the same but use at whirlpool Misty made, then the whirlpool disappear.

Misty orders use **Flamethrower**, Silver orders use **DragonBreath**, then it's a tie.

Or suffer together.

Misty's Gyarados was is in paralysis condition, but Silver's red Gyarados in burn condition too.

Dawn orders Piplup use **Drill Peck**, Piplup do what she told, but catch by Empoleon and throw to the air. Empoleon use **Hydro Pump** to attack Piplup and hit, then Piplup falls in to the water.

Piplup uses **Ice Beam** but block by Empoleon's **Metal Claw**. But even block, Empoleon's right claw was become ice claw.

But Empoleon just use **Drill Peck** to the water, make wave to wash Piplup away. Then Empoleon uses **Aqua Jet** but hit by **Ice Beam** of Piplup, now Empoleon's right side is freeze, but it uses **Vacuum Wave** to break the ice.

Meanwhile, blue and red Gyarados are not over. Misty's Gyarados uses **Hyper Beam** and hit their opponent, then Misty's Gyarados fell tired by it's **Hyper Beam**. Silver's Gyarados fell pain and do not counter quickly, it start to use **Hyper Beam** but block by their opponent's **Protect**. Because paralysis condition, Misty's Gyarados become slow and has probability to fail it's attack, but Silver's Gyarados damage by burn condition too. The situation now is Misty in bad situation than Silver.

Dawn wants to help Misty, so she orders Piplup use **BubbleBeam** to red Gyarados. Before hit red Gyarados, Piplup uses **Ice Beam** to freeze the bubble, make a ice **BubbleBeam**. The attack hit, but not too effective.

Red Gyarados uses **Twister** to wash it's two opponent then use **Rest** to recover. Misty and Dawn think this is bad but Platinum uses this chance to use **Blizzard**. After this move, Piplup cannot battle, only Misty's Gyarados left.

Misty orders use **Flamethrower** and Platinum orders use **Aqua Jet**. Two Pokemon get a draw, because Empoleon uses **Aqua Jet** to the air, so it fall down, but before it falls into the water, it hit by Gyarados's **Headbutt**.

Empoleon uses **Drill Peck** and hit Gyarados, then Gyarados uses **Hyper Beam** but fail by paralyze. Silver's Gyarados wake up finally and use **DragonBreath** to finished the battle.

The winner are Silver and Platinum.

Misty and Dawn comfort and thank their tired Pokemon and let Yellow heals them with Silver and Platinum.

"Your Pokemon are strong, we can't beat you too." By Dawn.

"Your Pokemon are strong too, especially your Piplup. Big bubble and ice bubble, I never has experience like that." By Platinum.

"Yes, you can do that in Pokemon Contest too!"

"Pokemon Contest huh? Can you tell me about that?"

"Sure!"

"...Your Gyarados is strong." By Silver.

"Thanks. Your Gyarados is strong too." By Misty.

Everything looks like is fine, but they don't know, the polices that take Team Rocket away are member of Team Rocket too, they are fake polices.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, but I decide to quit, maybe I will just leave this story or delete it. Thanks for watching.**


End file.
